clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flystar55555
This is my new talk page. See the old one here. Archive Hey, hopefully your new archive is okay, mind you, i used a wikipedia guide, not quite wikia. Anyway, Merry Christmas! --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 23:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I'm 780 days old with the Jetpack pin as my oldest pin. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 15:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I'm 1036 days old with the Shamrock as my oldest pin. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 15:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 615 days old with Microphone as oldest pin. :) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station I know... I fall for even my own!!!!! :O --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know... I open in new tab and see if it is a fake or real! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I Only fall for these message things once because before I click on a link, its blue, that means I haven't clicked on it yet, but after I do, it goes purple, that means I've already been there, and when I do get new messages, the new messages words are purple and last change words are blue. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 17:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sweet signature! The only time I actually fall for the trick is right after I rebooted when clearing cache, and cookies and that junk. I use CCleaner and I have to close the browser to go there. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:43, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I just added songs to my new MP3 player (it is a pink Sandisk sansa). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:25, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Never heard of it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Your Signiture is awesome! How do I give my signiture a different colour backround or a different font? Right now im using a picture! Lol. -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Where do I find your old signiture? -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hows this signiture? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 19:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 19:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Should I add a little picture in my signiture to make it better? RfA Hello, do you want to vote for, against or neutral towards my rollback request? Thanks! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot Talking station Hey, make me rb plz, i got 5 votes --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks anywho, are any of those guys online? --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 1000 edits Hey Flystar! Im getting close to 1000 edits! w00t!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 22:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I voted against because there are way too many bureaucrats on this Wiki... I am the last one for now. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 23:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I have actually entered this Wiki in March 2008. You got welcomed in May 2008. I got welcomed in April 2008. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Duh... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party You, yes you have been invited to my, yes my, Ninjinian's Christmas Party. Here are the details. * '''Party:' 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply on my talk page if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger We don't want to have Wiki-wide conflicts, we DON'T want the Wiki to get another Crisis!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I think 5 is wayy too many!!! I will be the last one for a while... TurtleShroom and Barkjon are bureaucrats... that's 7!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Its Stick-s wiki! not Stick wiki! my stupid S key is annoying me! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but Sk8itbot would kill me....He's the main webmaster, but you can go to the Requests for Adminship page on the wiki and request, you will probably get promoted as me and Skater are the only people there lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I already knew about Sticks Wiki! I don't know much about sticks, sorry Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, then go here! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 10:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) How long will it take to Demote inactive sysops? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 15:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm listening to my MP3 player, (A real one!) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' The LAWS I deleted them, I have surrendered. I urge you to Evacuate this Evil Land before you're exiled. I'm going to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It's better there. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Seriously. It's still fun there. Sysop No one will promote me for some reason, Sk8rbluscat won't and I've asked Happyface but he hasn't responded! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Whaaa? I thought this had ended! I thought it was fine now. TurtleShroom is back, and we already know the rules. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Arguments I am trying as hard as I can to keep an argument between me and TurtleShroom to, just that, between me and TurtleShroom. I am hoping that both sides will keep out of the argument until it is resolved. I have told people to stay out of it on my side, and I hope that, for the sake of the argument staying civil, that you do the same. I lose civility when more people are involved in these sort of fights. Alex White 20:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAY!! SK8RBLUSCAT MADE ME A SYSOP! WOOOOOOOO!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 22:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) We aren't twins, Sk8itbot is -CLASSIFIED-. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 22:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm -CLASSIFIED- and Sk8itbot is -CLASSIFIED-. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 22:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I will keep that information completely safe (looks around room like ninja) Completely safe. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I can type faster and Sk8itbot kinda rushes. Also, Sk8itbot's name is -CLASSIFIED-. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) lol hey what's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) block ip address... sorry i don't lkie to type right now... i am not interested right no... i am listening to my mp3 player, my 1 gig sandisk sansa... i'm bummed out because TurtleShroom deleted the law and kinda-caused me to quit. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) i had to create a new Windows user account... :P --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I blocked that idiot! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) yeah... it wont be long until he vandalizes my page saying "I'm a " on my page! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, it could happen! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) 313 days old and anchor is oldest pin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) My original color was light blue. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I am on Icebound at the Dojo because Club Penguin was acting up... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) lol... I am on Icebound, ok? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok... are you on Club Penguin from Miniclip.com??? I am on Miniclip.com games on Club Penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm getting the same problem but it is weird, we are thousands of miles away from each other and we are having the same problems! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:49, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Am I allowed to put myself on the Wall of Fame? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 11:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No. You may request to be on it throught the talk page, but you cannot put yourself or tell someone else to do it for you. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 13:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Awards Hey Flystar, I'm giving you all of my awards, I've already given you 2, so heres the rest. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 12:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Award! You get two of my awards. I should've gave them to you a long time ago. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm back from the "quit". was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 17:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Hey Flystar! I've got more edits than you! -- Metalmanager. TALK 14:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy 2009 to you too, If you go on my talk page and go on the bit about New years that I wrote, On my signiture it says December 31st then on the next sentence it's January 1st, It's funny. -- Metalmanager. TALK 14:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, Even though I did vote For, I think it's for the best, Sk8rbluscat said that I should wait about a month and a half or at least 2 months before I put a request up, I think the same. -- Metalmanager. TALK 15:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Good morning, Flystar, I have just woke up and I seen the Ball drop in New York City. I'm so excited it is officially 2009! I forgot my 2009 calander. That is the only problem I had. Have a great day, was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 16:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot your award! I forgot about you, so here is your award. Since I forgot about you, I will give you a flag I made for you. Sharkbate 02:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I've heard of it but I haven't played it. Anyway Guess what? I met a mod today! I met vader2006, thats Gizmo on his test account! I have him on film! I'm about to make Metal TV! -- _Metalmanager_ 21:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Lucky Thanks! I interviewed him for Metal TV, He was Gizmo on his test account Vader2006, type Cpninja233 into youtube and you will find my vids! -- _Metalmanager_ 15:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Friend? Hey Flystar, It's me, Sharkbate. Why am I not on your wiki friends list? Your on mine. I even got you 3 awards. The flag, The Worthy Editor Award, and the Sharkbate Award. So can I please go on your wiki friend list? I only have Sk8rbluscat and you on my list. I want to be on your list PLEASE! Sharkbate 17:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) No, I don't play Webkins. -- _Metalmanager_ 17:39, 4 January 2009 (UTC) famous friend Along with a few people on this wiki, i am friends with vader2006 who is Gizmo! ps. check out my new signature! ----Hat Pop TALK 18:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) QUICK!! MY IGLOO!! ON FROZEN!!! GIZMO IS THERE! -- _Metalmanager_ 19:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: What Friends List I mean the Wiki Friends List on your user page. I wanna be on it PLEASE! Sharkbate 19:39, 4 January 2009 (UTC)